


Guns, sex, and family

by InLust



Series: the marvel city private investigators au [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Divorced parents, Easter Eggs, F/F, Gun fights, Lesbian Moms, Meddling, Private Investigators, Sex, Shower Sex, cheating spouses, loving moms, missing animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the holidays meaning a laundry list of things for Jemma and Daisy to take care of: cheating spouses, missing animals, and their holiday party. There’s another problem though, an international crime lord and an assassin are in town. They are both lining up to see Daisy.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>It’s always exciting working at 084 Investigations.</em></p><p> </p><p>Private Investigators AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guns, sex, and family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schfiftytwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schfiftytwo/gifts).



> so schfifty and i were fangirling over detective AUs and what not --> he writes The Met, which you all should check out--> and i thought it'd be hilarious to write a private investigator AU because there's a lot more liberty with dubious law abiding and investigation that our girls would be amazing at

 

  
The holiday music is already playing. It’s only a  _week_ in December and Skye knows that it’s playing  _everywhere_ in town.  


The only question rests with, “Why the hell are we playing  _Christmas music_?”

Jemma reappears from behind the 10 ft tree looking like an elf with her festive hat and red knit sweater from her mum. “Don’t act like you don’t love it,” she responds as she rifles through the box for the tinsel.

Daisy grunts. The methodical click of her gun continues as she sets it down to pick up another piece. She’s been at it since their office opened, cleaning her gun, it was a fun pastime of hers.

When she’s done with her Glock G42 and long slide G40, she drops her Winchester 1200 onto the table with ease. “ _Baby_ …” she coos as she runs her hand across the barrel of her shotgun.

“Yes?” Jemma reappears from behind the tree.

“Huh?” Daisy is wiping down her shotgun slowly with a cloth.

Jemma scoffs and reaches for the remote to change the song.

 _All I Want for Christmas_ starts playing on full blast.

The gun lover cringes visibly at the new song. “Are you  _trying_ to torture me?”

“Only because you like it.” Jemma blows her a kiss.

Daisy audibly scoffs as she continues to clean.

Suddenly there’s a knock on the door and both of the women look at each other. Neither of them are expecting anyone but then again it could be a client. Jemma raises her eyebrows for Daisy to open the door and Daisy does it the same. They settle on rock-paper-scissors and Daisy loses,  _paper to rock._

 _Every time_. Daisy grumbles as she gets up to go to the door.

There’s another knock at the door, this time more insistent.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” She yells.

The door swings open and Daisy stares at the person standing on the other side.

_“Hello, dear!”_

She promptly slams it shut.

“Daisy!” Jemma scolds and makes her way to the door. “What was that for?”

 _Shit. Shit_. Daisy sighs and opens the door again.

“Daisy, you  _know_ how I feel when you do that,” the voice scolds.

“Mom.”

Jemma watches as her girlfriend’s mother, Jiaying, looking like a million dollars jumps through the door to hug Daisy tightly.

“How is my baby girl?” Jiaying asks as she pulls back from her hug.

Daisy is trying to breathe again. “I’m fine, Mom,” she feigns excitement with her voice higher than normal. “How are you? What’re you doing back in town?”

Jiaying lets go of her daughter and pulls out something from her jacket. “I came to drop off my RSVP!”

“ _RSVP_?” Daisy says in confusion but her mother sees Jemma and makes a beeline, happily screeching, “Jemma, darling!”

“Ah, Ms. Johnson!” Jemma weakly greets before she’s pulled into a bone crushing hug. She looks over the taller woman’s shoulder to Daisy, who is shooting daggers at her. She pulls back and notices the envelope in Jiaying’s hand.

“This is for  _you_ ,” Jiaying states with glee as she hands it to Jemma. “Because as much as I love my daughter, we both know that you are  _more responsible_ in this relationship.”

“Oh, thank you,” Jemma nervously says as she grabs the envelope. The mother of her lover pinches her cheeks joyfully causing her to scrunch her nose.

“ _Mom_ , what’re you talking about?” Daisy asks for her mother’s attention.

Jiaying turns to her daughter in confusion before laughing as if she realized the younger woman was joking. “Oh you almost had me. Your holiday party!” She taps Daisy on the nose. “After all these years, I’ve been trying to be more involved in your life. It’s so sweet of you to invite me. Luckily, I have business in town with the Ward Brothers this month, so I’ll be sure to make it.”

Before Daisy can even process what her mother has said to her there is a ringing.

Jiaying pulls out her phone from her pocket. “That’s me,” she chirps, “ _Crime never stops_.” She reaches for Jemma to kiss her on the cheeks before Daisy. “I will see you later.”

“Uh, bye, Mom?” Daisy says as her mother whisks out of the room like a will o the wisp. She closes the door behind her and turns to Jemma. “Why would you invite a _known Crime Lord_  to our Christmas Party?!”

084084084084084

“So we’re looking for  _Steve_?” Daisy asks with an eyebrow raised.

“Or  _Cap_ , you can call him either or.”

The man, Stan, sits across from her with his legs crossed and sunglasses on. He’s old enough to be Daisy’s grandfather if she had one. To be honest, she’s already annoyed that he’s  _hit on her_  approximately two times and now this.

“Sir--”

“Look, I know he can be easily replaced,” Stan continues with his voice croaking. Skye is scared he will actually  _croak_ on her desk. “But, Steve is a hero. He’s been with us for so long. My grandchildren would be terribly unhappy, if he didn’t make it back.”

Daisy holds back rolling her eyes. She wants to turn down this case. It’s the third one this month. It’s like the season for it or something.

Just as she is about to respond to him, the phone starts ringing.

“Just a sec,” she says to him before picking up the phone. “ _084 Investigations._ ”

There is crying on the other end of the line and Daisy bites the urge to roll her eyes because she knows what’s coming.

“ _I am so sorry_ ,” the woman says through her tears before blowing her nose. “ _I think my husband is cheating on me._ ”

“Ma’am, do you mind if I put you on hold for a second?” Daisy asks as she gives a casual smile to Stan.

He smiles brightly at her.

She puts the phone on mute and sets the receiver on the table.

The door to the office opens and Jemma walks in with a box from ornaments from upstairs. Daisy smiles and thinks,  _Tis the season._

She pulls out the paperwork from the desk. “Alright, Stan, I know just the person to help you find Steve,” she waves for Jemma to come over, “We are going to set you up with the standard contract, half up front now. Jemma here is going to take the lead on the case, she is  _the best_.”

Jemma smiles sweetly at the compliment from her girlfriend.

Stan looks up at Jemma and nods in approval. “She looks like the perfect girl to help me find, Steve,” Stan points out. “He’s always had a liking for brown hair girls like you. Would always run up to them without warning and greet them with a nice  _hump_.”

“ _Excuse me_?” Jemma looks alarmed at his words.

He shows her the picture. “This is Steve and Bucky.”

 _A golden retriever and a pug._ Jemma’s lips thin into a forced smile. She glances at her girlfriend with a look that could kill.

“I am going to just take this call,  _sweetie_ , you know what to do right?” Daisy holds up the paperwork for Jemma to take.

Jemma’s jaw tightens before she snatches the paperwork from her girlfriend’s hand.

“Of course,  _sweetie_ ,” she bites back as she turns to smile at Stan. “Come on this way sir, we will take care of your paperwork and payment over here.”

“You girls are such sweet  _friends_ helping each other like that.” 

Jemma rolls her eyes.  _Not again._

084084084084084

Daisy lifts Jemma onto her desk. She moans as Jemma tucks her face into her neck.

“I know what you’re dooo _-ing-ggnnn_ ,” Daisy groans as Jemma starts sucking at her clavicle. She presses her hands on the desk as Jemma starts unbuttoning her shirt.

“What  _am_ I doing?” she murmurs playfully against Daisy’s lips. Her hands slide expertly against her body.

Daisy feels slightly self-conscious and thinks about the next time she’ll be in the gym. At least her abs are still firm as she flexes against Jemma’s hands.

“That  _thing_ ,” Daisy kisses her hard in return, “I’m still mad at you.”

“ _Awww_ , why?” Her nails rake up and down Daisy’s chest.

“You invited one of the Triad’s lieutenants to our Christmas party,” Daisy narrows her eyes as she pulls back.

“I can make it up to you,” Jemma whispers suggestively as she reaches for Daisy’s hand and brings it between them. “ _Anyway_ you’d like.” She guides Daisy’s hand to cup her through her jeans.

Daisy raises an eyebrow and uses her thumb to toy with the zipper of Jemma’s pants. She thinks about it for a minute because she knows she’s  _taught_ her girlfriend this trick before. _You’re still mad, don’t let her change your mind._

“I’m still mad,” Daisy grumbles.

“Oh, it isn’t  _that_ bad,” Jemma reasons with her hand encouraging her girlfriend to unbutton her pants. “Your mom has always wanted to be included since she found out about us.”

Daisy scoffs and slips her hand into Jemma’s pants. Jiaying had the misfortune of finding out about their relationship when she had accidentally  _kidnapped_ Jemma because she was working a case her mother was involved in.  _What a way to meet your girlfriend’s mother._ She listens as Jemma gasps when her fingers press against her slick folds. “I mean,  _fine_ …,” Daisy agrees as she pushes two fingers in. She’s still mad but Jemma was trying to be nice. “It could be worse. I mean, at least you didn’t invite, Ma.”

Jemma freezes instantly.

“Jemma...you  _didn’t_.”

“Didn’t  _what_?” Jemma tries to recover quickly, pressing her lips against Daisy’s.

Daisy peels back her head. “You did not invite  _Ma_.”

“Oh, honey, don’t leave me hanging,” Jemma croons as she rotates her hips.

This time, Daisy scowls and pulls her fingers out of Jemma’s jeans. “Do not distract me.  _You invited my Ma didn’t you_?”

Jemma throws up her hands with an exasperated sigh. She cracks. How can she not? “How can I not?! She is your mother, too!”

Daisy cries out in frustration. She could tear her hair out but she needs to clean her hands first. “You’re sleeping in the office, Jemma! You can’t just go around inviting famous _assassins_  to our Christmas party either!”

The door to the bathroom shuts and Jemma can hear Daisy grumbling in frustration.

Jemma just sits on the desk. Her plan didn’t work. She was still stuck with the missing animal case.  _Ugh._

Suddenly there is a knock on the door. The English woman jumps off the table to zip up her pants and fix her hair before rushing over.

When she opens the door, she sees a tan skinned woman standing before her with tears running down her cheeks.

“I am so sorry,” the woman begins, “I’m Kara Palamas, I am here to talk to Daisy about my cheating husband.”

Jemma is  _soooo_ jealous.

084084084084084

Was she wrong for sticking Jemma with another missing animals case?  _Maybe_.

Was she wrong for leaving her with Stan the Man to deal with a humping dog Steve?  _Maybe_.

Was she wrong for letting Jemma sleep on the couch?  _Maaaaay_ \---no.  _Nope_.

Daisy tore into her burger as she tried to think about the last couple of days. She understands her girlfriends good intentions and kindness. But come on, was it her fault that her mom was a crime lord and her ma was an assassin?  _Nope_. She didn’t choose that life. She didn’t ask to be part of that life.

Whoever said that the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree is a fucking idiot. 

Daisy appreciates all that her mothers have done for her but she wasn’t about to follow in their footsteps. Besides, with all that she’s learned about crime and killing (second hand of course), she wants to put it to good use. Being a private investigator means she gets to be her own superhero.  _She_ calls the shots.

That was up until she met  _Jemma_.

Daisy had only just started 084 Investigations, the glass on the door specially made and everything, when she met Dr. Jemma Simmons.

Jemma had been following a company for awhile suspected of fraud and embezzlement by the CEO. Of course, one of the departments that had suffered the most was the Research and Development. Dr. Jemma Simmons was a curious soul who wanted to know where the money was going.

_“Oh god!” Daisy jumped behind a filing cabinet and heard the bullet hit the metal. She reached in her waistband for her Walther PPK._

_“I thought you were just a private investigator!” Jemma yelled pressing her back against the same filing cabinet._

_“This is just for insurance,” the private investigator yelled before peeking to see where said shooting CEO was currently. A bullet whizzed by. “Fuck, next time, I am making sure these goddamn rich guys don’t own a gun.”_

_“You’re not going to kill him are you?”_

_“Nooooo. I am going to try my best not to. I don’t make enough for an attorney yet.”_

And the rest is history. The CEO was arrested for embezzlement and fraud, Daisy made a paycheck after cutting a deal with the company, and Jemma had the misfortune of being fired. Despite being a helpful whistleblower, Jemma caused quite the ruckus (with the help of Daisy) because of her curiosity.

A week later, Jemma showed up at 084 Investigations and blamed Daisy for getting her fired. Daisy felt bad.

_“We made a good team. You should work for me.”_

_“And do what? Your paperwork? You need a secretary.”_

_“Hey now, you can start small then work your way up.”_

_“That’s what they said at my last company.”_

_“Well, it’s just me. So take it or leave it.”_

_After momentarily weighing her options, Jemma begrudgingly shot out her hand, “Fine. It’s going to be temporary though.”_

A year later, Jemma found out she was lying to herself. Turns out, she had a knack for investigations. On top of that with Daisy’s encouragement, she was also able to do some contracting research projects on occasion through their contacts.

And who could resist Daisy’s natural charm?

It wasn’t an easy year but Daisy doesn’t regret it. They sort of fell into a relationship after awhile. They really helped each other grow. They always had each others back. And yeah, the sex was great,  _but who’s talking about that?_

It’s been almost a year and half since they got together. And you know who stopped calling the shots?  _Daisy_.

She had spent years avoiding her moms.  _With good reason._  Because every time one of them showed up, she would accidentally be caught in a case that involved one of them in some fashion. Worst of all, her moms were  _divorced_.

_Like who does that?_

She only found out that her Ma was an assassin after the divorce.  _How do you keep a secret for that long? FBI agent, my ass._

So now, if both of her moms were in town that meant that she was going to get stuck  _saving_ their butts somehow. The first time was Behrain. The second time was Hong Kong. She doesn’t even want to talk about the time in Vegas.

Bringing them together on purpose? That was a recipe for disaster.

_Jemma should’ve known better. I’ve been telling her that since the beginning._

_“My parents aren’t good people.”_

_“Do you mean in an abusive or--”_

_“No. Nothing like that, my moms would never hurt me.”_

_“Moms?”_

_“Yeah...I have two moms. Is that weird?”_

_“No, not at all! That’s pretty nice, I am sure of it. Much better than my parents.”_

_“Well, is your mom an international crime lord or an assassin?”_

_“Ah....I can see how that may raise...some issues.”_

Daisy loves Jemma. She will admit that. She loves Jemma to death and not just because she helps Daisy keep her life together.

Jemma is the smartest, sweetest, kindest girl she’s ever dated. She only ever has the best intentions.

_I’ll get over it eventually. Maybe Ma won’t even show up. Who knows who she is off killing nowadays?_

A car rolls up to the motel. It’s a black Lincoln town car that shows up with the license plate that Kara had given her to follow.

Daisy can call her clients crazy but she’d only do it if she had proof. It was rare to get high end cases or called to consult on some police cases. So suspicious and paranoid spouses were what her business thrived on.

She snaps the photos of the men getting out of the car. The man she is following is  _Grant Ward_. He looks like a sleazeball, albeit clean. What Kara saw in him, Daisy didn’t get but as one of the Ward brothers, she can see the appeal for her. 

Grant could provide for Kara, but with great power comes great responsibility. How long would it be before Grant leaves Kara for his money and power?

Grant doesn’t move far from the car. He stands there while one of his men goes to the office.

Daisy figures his date is already there. She just needs to get a money shot and get out.

Another car rolls up behind the town car, it’s a BMW 7 series and Daisy thinks this has to be it. Grant Ward is standing at attention as the passenger door pops open.

A woman gets out and Daisy starts rapidly snapping shots. iBut she recognizes the jacket.  _It’s a Burberry_. Her mother  _is_ an international crime lord, meaning Daisy knew  _how to_ dress.

Her stomach drops. The woman turns around to reveal her profile and Daisy brings the camera back up to her face to zoom in. “ _Mom_?” See? Trouble already.

_What is she doing liaising with Grant Ward? Is she sleeping with him? GROSS. MOM!_

She is half tempted to follow them into the motel room Grant is guiding her to, when she hears the door open and someone slips in.

“What the fuck?!” she curses out loud, dropping her camera to reach for her gun strapped under the cigarette compartment.

A hand grabs her quickly to stop her and Daisy looks up with her jaw dropped. “ _Ma_?!” she yells.

Melinda or May has her signature smile on her face: slightly tight lips with a curl at the corner. She’s dressed in a utilitarian manner as always, black v-neck shirt, black leather jacket, and black pants. Did she mentioned the black heeled boots?

“Hey kid,” May says simply as she lets go of her daughter’s hand.

“What’re you doing in town?” Daisy asks nervously, really hoping that she hadn’t seen her mom walk into the motel room with Grant.

“Jemma sent the invitations for the Christmas party.” May pulls out a small envelope to hand her. “I just wanted to give you my RSVP.”

The worst thing about having Melinda as her ma was that Daisy was shit at lying to her. “ _Thaaanks_ , Ma,” she tries as she takes the RSVP from May. It’s not like her heart is dying or anything.

“I see your mother is up to the  _usual_ again,” her Ma says suddenly with a jerk of her head.

Daisy looks over to where she had just been snapping photos. She feels her heart sink because when she looks back at her Ma, there’s a distinct look of jealousy and hurt underneath that stoic layer.

“Yeah...I think it’s just  _business_ though?”

The assassin does a single nod. “She’s entitled to her own life.”

Daisy looks sadly at her ma. It’s clear that she’s still in love with her mom.  _God, why are parents so dumb?_

May looks down at Daisy’s lap and actually smiles (it’s brief don’t be alarmed). “I assume you have your money shot. How about we head to the range? I’ve got a couple hours before I have to head out. I have that DSR-50 model you  _love_ so much.”

“Really?!” Daisy’s eyes light up at the sound of shooting with her ma. She all but throws the camera in the back seat to start the car. “Let’s go, Ma!” She’s bouncing in her seat with excitement the whole way to the range.

084084084084084

Jemma is beginning to think that there is such a thing as karma in the universe. She has a knack for meddling, she knows that. That’s how she got fired from her job. There was also that time with the bank. Or the time with the fire department. Or the mayor’s office. Or the mayor’s home.  _You know what? Let’s stop the list there._

When she gets to the office, she throws the envelope of money on the desk and turns on Daisy’s computer.

She grabs the out processing sheet and fills it out as the computer boots up. It’ll distract her from getting impatient with loading up and accidentally kicking it. The last time she broke the computer, Daisy was pretty pissed and it came out of  _her_  paycheck.

She quickly fills out the sheet and throws it into Stan’s file.  _Another job well done_. And well paid, for her  _troubles_.

The screen turns blue and Jemma nearly freaks out because she hadn’t even clicked on anything. It’s when the Windows logo pops up that she feel a modicum better.

She sighs and decides maybe a shower would be best first.

When she gets upstairs, she debates if she should just change out of her muddy clothes and hop into bed.

It’s been an exhausting day. She’d spent a long time driving around town looking for Steve. Surprising enough, a dog as large as Steve should’ve been easy to spot.  _Nope_ , not only was the dog in constant movement, he still had energy to play by the time that Jemma had found him at the SHIELD Park.

There was no hope for her. After Stan saying he was a humper, he wasn’t lying. For some odd reason, Steve was generously excited to see her and ran up to her leg and started going at it. It took her a whole 10 minutes,  _thank god he was neutered_ , to get him off of her.

After that, Steve had the energy to have Jemma chase him all over the park. Not to mention _roll around in the mud_. Jemma had half a mind to walk him home in her arms to not get mud all over her interior.

Nope, the sun was starting to set. She was exhausted from the search. And honestly, she was stressed at how Daisy was upset at her.

She peels off her dirty clothes and throws them into the almost full hamper before stepping into the steaming shower.

It was really unfair that Daisy left her on that table wet and aching. But to be honest, it was her fault.

Should Daisy blame her for inviting an international crime lord to the Christmas party?  _Maybe_.

Should Daisy blame her for inviting an assassin to the Christmas party?  _Maybe_.

Should Daisy have banished her to sleep in the office?  _No_ \--Abso-fucking-lutely.

But should Daisy blame me for inviting her moms to the Christmas party?  _No_.  _Absolutely not_.  _They are her mothers._

Nevertheless, the thoughts make Jemma sigh to herself. She just doesn’t want to fight with her girlfriend. Her mothers deserved to see her. And in all honesty, with all the talk about the holidays, she knows how Daisy gets.

She gets so obsessed with her guns during the holiday season.

The first year Jemma worked there, she thought that Daisy had a problem.

_“For a private investigator, you have a lot of guns,” she pointed out the armory that Daisy’s left all over the office. Thank god, it was a weekend._

_“I told you, they’re insurance.”_

_“Or a massive need to overcompensate.”_

_“What did you say?”_

_“Nothing.” Jemma picked up the Walther PPK carefully testing its weight. It was surprisingly lighter than she expected. “So why do you have a fascination for guns?”_

_Daisy shrugged. “Just a hobby.”_

It wasn’t until they started dating that Daisy mentioned off hand that her moms used to take her out hunting in the fall and winter when she was a kid. Her Ma especially would teach her everything she needed to know about gun. They’d spend hours in the field or range and when they got home, her mom would be there with dinner and dessert ready for them.

It was a shared hobby that she could bond over with her parents.

So sue her for wanting Daisy to have her moms over for the holidays. Daisy never talks about the holidays after her moms got a divorce. Jemma doesn’t even know when the holidays even stopped mattering for Daisy.

Call her selfish for wanting Daisy to be  _happy_.

The door opens catching Jemma’s attention. She recognizes her girlfriend’s frame through the fog.

Daisy walks closer to the shower with a smirk on her face. “Starting  _without_ me?”

Jemma notices the dirt on Daisy’s cheeks and clothes. Her hair is matted on her head with a thin layer of sweat. “Where have you been?”

The private investigator peels off her jacket and drops it on the floor. “Out.” She sheds the rest of her clothes almost sensually for Jemma.

The glass door slides open with a quiet hiss and Daisy steps in behind Jemma. Her body feels cold against Jemma’s as she pressed into her.

Daisy pushes Jemma slightly forward so they can both enjoy the spray of the water.

“ _Mm_ ,” Daisy moans softly behind her as the water washes her body.

Jemma tries her best not to turn around in fear of interrupting this peaceful moment her girlfriend is having.

Suddenly, she feels Daisy’s cool lips press against her shoulder and her cool hands feel her body. Jemma keens into the touch, but not too much in fear of being played again.

“How was your day?” Daisy hums as she kisses up Jemma’s neck. Her hands are still roaming her body.

The arousal comes back full force though with Daisy’s body buzzing against hers. Jemma clenches her thighs together as one of Daisy’s hands kneads her breast.

“It was okay,” Jemma moans out as her hips undulate against the taller woman. She curses to herself as Daisy pushes one of her hands against the cool tile. She turns her head to catch her girlfriend’s lips. “Are you still mad at me?”

“Mm.” It’s not an answer. She  _hates_ it when Daisy does that. It’s worse than teasing her  _in bed_.

Jemma gasps as she feels Daisy’s palm slide down her stomach towards the apex of her thighs.

“Want me to pick up where I left off?” Daisy’s voice comes husky and her grip tightens around Jemma’s hand against the wall.

Jemma bites her bottom lip and nods. She can’t resist Daisy. She learned that a long time ago. Her hand cover’s Daisy’s warming one and encourages her to feel how wet she is.

Their fingers dance along Jemma’s folds sending Jemma closer and closer to the edge. Daisy’s fingers were guiding Jemma to touch herself and it was making her impossibly more wet.

“ _Please_ ,” Jemma begs unconsciously as she pushes her hips back against Daisy.

Daisy bites down on the base of her neck before using her weight to push Jemma against the shower wall. Jemma moans at the striking sensation as Daisy sucks on the flesh she bit. Though, it’s when Daisy cups her more roughly that Jemma groans, throwing her head back.

Daisy guides Jemma to push a finger in. Jemma feels herself shiver as her index finger being used to fuck herself. She’s used to her fingers but when Daisy is in control of them, that’s when she feels completely out of her body. After a few strokes, Daisy pushes her two fingers in and Jemma’s knees buckle.

“Stand,” Daisy orders.

Jemma does. She feels full with three fingers. Daisy pumping in and out with her long slender digits, encouraging Jemma’s single one between them.

Jemma pushes hard against the wall with her hand and she feels Daisy’s weight pushing against her as their fingers continue to move. Her walls are fluttering around their fingers, she  _so_ close.

“I’m--” Jemma moans turns into cries when Daisy picks up the pace. “I’m close--”

“Come for me, Jemma.”

Jemma moans out, “Fuck... _Skyeee_.  _Fuck_ ,” as she feels her walls tighten around their fingers. Her body is shaking as the orgasm crashes through her. Daisy is still inside her, slowly riding her orgasm out.

After their romp in the shower, they leave it wet. Pun intended. And they continue their proclivities in the bedroom for another round.

Jemma falls onto her side of the bed panting hard.

She’s 6-3.

Just as she rolls over to encourage her girlfriend to let her even the score, Daisy just laughs breathlessly.

“I think you broke me during that last one,” Daisy admits as she cups Jemma’s cheek to pull her into a kiss.

Jemma smiles into the kiss and tries to throw her leg over Daisy. “ _Ooh, nooo_ ,” she hisses, “too sore.”

Daisy laughs even harder. She raises an arm and Jemma looks up. Her shorter girlfriend picks up her head and lets her arm come around her shoulders.

Jemma cuddles up to her girlfriend carefully. Her legs seem to have given out on her.

“What’s got you in the mood to fuck me senseless?” Jemma jokes, blaming the crassness on her time with Daisy.

Daisy shrugs and her eyes flutter shut. There’s still a faint smile on her face though.

After a moment of blissful silence, Jemma cuts through asking, “Am I still banished to the office?”

Daisy doesn’t answer and for a second, Jemma thinks she should get up. Because it’s going to take her ages to anyways.

“Ma found me, today,” Daisy suddenly says. Her eyes are staring at the ceiling as if it’s done something to wrong her.

“Your  _assassin mother_ is in town?” Jemma is alarmed. Because Jiaying at least adored her, but the time that she had met Melinda was when she had been meddling in that--- _nope not now_. Needless to say, if Jemma was scared of either of Daisy’s moms, _Melinda is the one to fear_. She can’t even tell if Melinda likes her or not.

“No, she had to catch a flight back out,” Daisy answers almost sadly. Her eyebrows knit together as she thinks. “She took me out to the range today.”

 _Ah_. Jemma thinks to herself.  _She always gets horny after she’s had a nice adrenaline rush._

“How  _was_ that?” Jemma asks with renewed excitement. Because it’s been years since Daisy’s been to the range with her moms. Even if it was just Melinda, that still counts as an improvement.

Daisy shrugs. Of course her  _tough_ girlfriend shrugs as if it isn’t a big deal. “She saw mom today.”

“Oh no…how did  _that_ go?”

“Well, she  _just saw_ mom. It’s not like they interacted. Mom might be the woman Kara thinks her husband is cheating on her with.”

Jemma’s eyes widened. “ _What_? I thought she said she had business with the Ward brothers this month.”

Daisy shoots her attention to her girlfriend. “ _Wait_ , how do  _you_ know that she has  _business_ with the Ward brothers?”

Jemma looks at her girlfriend in confusion. “She mentioned it when she stopped by today. That’s the  _reason_ she was able to make it to the Christmas party.”

“Oh…” the private investigator says dumbly. “Well, so it  _is_   _just_ a business meeting. I thought I was going to have an awkward conversation with my client tomorrow.”

Jemma laughs at her girlfriend. “For a PI, sometimes you keep up with the strangest details.”

“Well, I was caught off guard wouldn’t you say?  _Who_ invited my  _mothers_ without me knowing?” Daisy says it extremely pointed and for a second Jemma realizes she is actually still mad at her.

It makes her stomach twist. Jemma curls against the taller woman’s breast. “I’m sorry, love. I just thought it’d be nice. To have your family together during the holidays. You always look so upset.”

Daisy kisses the top of her head. “I get it,” her voice is thick. “I figured as much after I talked to Ma. She shed some light on it and what not.”

Jemma lights up at this and kisses her girlfriend’s cheek.

Daisy suddenly turns on her side and looks at Jemma with a smile on her face. “You know both of my moms are coming to the Christmas party?” Jemma stares as Daisy’s chocolate eyes light up. It makes her heart swell to see her happy. “I  _think_...Ma is still in love with mom.”

Jemma’s eyes widen. “ _Really_?”

“Yeah, she had this look on her face when she saw mom earlier today,” Daisy continues on gossipping. It’s a cute side of her that Jemma never gets to see. “So in love with her. It’s like she’s a little black cat acting like she hates the universe but she’s like ‘ _that one, I love and I will keep safe_.’” They giggle together. “That means only one thing, Jemma.”

“And what is that?”

Daisy leans in conspiratorially. “That you are going to help me get my moms back together.” Jemma’s face suddenly drops. Daisy notices this and smiles even harder. She pokes Jemma’s nose playfully. “After all, you’re the one that  _meddled_ with my parents. It’s only right that you help me.”

Jemma wishes she didn’t now. Because two things ever come out from her meddling:  _gunfights and fires._

**Author's Note:**

> day 7 of Holiday Writing Dash at nocteverbascio.tumblr


End file.
